Between Us
by CourageRudy101
Summary: Looking up at the sky, I can't believe how hard life was for me. My outer character keeps me safe but I'm afraid these people will break me into dust. I don't share my story to people but they really want to know. Can I stay in Wonderland longer or runaway by death? Can I really trust these people to keep me alive?
1. Chapter 1

_Looking up at the sky, I can't believe how hard life was for me. My outer character keeps me safe but I'm afraid these people will break me into dust. I don't share my story to people but they really wan't to know. Can I stay in Wonderland longer or runaway by death? Can I really trust these people to keep me alive? What if they back stab me in the end? I don't know how to deal with this._

Dear Fanfiction readers, This is my first fanfiction ever. I don't plan on it being long but who knows what fate will bring. It wasn't what I planned on to write first but oh well. Enjoy minaa~

**WARNING**:_ None of the cast from Soul Eater belongs to me sadly :( They belong to Atsushi Ōkubo._

* * *

**Chapter 1**- _What Came Before_

**Maka's POV**

Look, I know this might be a long depressing story and I want to write what the hell happened today, so let's just start with the past since that's what needs to be said first. My parents gave birth to me on a happy-go-lucky day. A day when everything seems great. But everything started the day I was carried home from the hospital. My father Mr. Death Scythe always wanted a boy and was furious when he saw that I was a girl. My mother never told him my gender for reasons I still don't understand. He began to shout and scream at my mother and I every single day. My mother couldn't bear it for a second. She would scream back to the point that the neighbors wondered what the heck was going on. Me? I was an infant so all I was able to do was suck on things and cry. By the time I turned two, I saw my parents fist fight each other every now and then. I didn't really understand the things they were saying so, I cried when my dad would slap my mother and scream at me. By age four, I began to understand little by little. My mother brought me to day-cares so that I could be busy with something other than watching them fight. I saw her one day with a black eye. I asked her what was wrong and she just smiled. Years later I would find out that her smile was filled with pain. Not just physical pain but mental pain. I was the bright sun to her dark and weary life. Then, my father came home pissed off. He had a hard day of work and decided to take it out on my mom saying how his life would be better if I were a boy and my mother wasn't so annoying. He abused my mother, leaving the bones in her left arm broken, kicked, punched, and cut her flawless body and left. To this day, I never saw him ever again. Lucky for my mom, my aunt Marie taught us how to call the police if an accident ever happened. When they picked up the phone, all I said in between of my loud wails and tears were," Mommy...Hurt...Come...Help." Growing up, I used to tell everyone in class my problems, or at least to people who decided telling everyone a secret is something they think I approve of. Not that I wanted to. I just trusted the wrong people. Every day, I would cry home to my mother and explain how the day happened. She would be angry at me and force me to stop. She hated tears and hated being weak. She told me to ignore them and be strong. Life is a hard bumpy road which we must survive with confidence and strength. I took her words and used them. By eighth grade, no one other than our sensei Stein heard my voice. I grew closer to him as if he was an older brother. He was my only friend other than God and my mother. Rumors were passed in between my class. They believed I was raped by Stein-sensei or my father, abused by my mother, or worse. They thought I was a child prostitute. I don't know how the hell it escalated to that but Oh well. I really didn't care about their opinions on me. Well, that's what my outer character showed. Inside, I was a total mess. I have a vivid mind which means I can imagine anything bad or good even if I never physically was in the situation. I hated that about me, but not as much. I imagined happiness everyday but it was interrupted whenever I entered the tall, cold and oh so hated gates of DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy. Everyone is assigned a partner by graduation. That is what had everyone stunned. They decided on who my partner would be. Some idiot named Black Star said it would be Ox, the #2 smartest student in the Elementary Division. Who you may ask was the smartest? Yeah of course it was me. My mother made me study every day of school no matter what condition I was in. So, I just grew up with the gift on knowledge God gave to me from heaven above. Others thought I would be kicked out because of my "prostitution" or just become a delinquent like a certain white headed jock called Soul Eater. But on graduation day, something weird happened. Stein-sensei explained how we all did well and ended up getting matched up to someone that will help us to make or become a Death Scythe. I rolled my eyes at the word remembering my red headed idiotic father. As sensei kept reading down the list, my name was said. After that, there were only three names left-Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Soul Eater. What happened next was the biggest joke Stein-sensei ever said other than explaining how he has done surgery on my father more than a million times when they were younger. He made me throw up my delicious lunch my beloved aunt made for me that day. Anyway, back to graduation, who would have thought that my beloved sensei would put me on the same team with Mr. Delinquent Soul Eater. I stood frozen in my spot while my head moved to stare at my partner. My right eye flinching with confusion. I would have been okay with Tsubaki or even the egoistic Black Star who I've known forever. He just didn't want rumors about him and I spread so he started ignoring me since. But as usual my outer character took control of me as Stein-sensei said with his obviously joking voice,"Anything wrong Ms. Maka Albarn?" "Nothing wrong sensei," I replied while becoming calm and collected. I usually stood still and my eyes filled with blank feelings towards the world. But inside, I wanted to kill my sensei. I can already imagine the smirk he would grow on his face. But I chose to ignore that. About two hours later, I told Soul to meet me in Class 801 so that we can meet each other and collect our papers for our new apartment, missions, and classes for the next term. Did I mention that when we graduate, we still have to take classes but just with missions and begin to learn how to live with your partner until one dies,gets married, or ends up getting matched with another partner if the two cannot soul resonance. So as I was walking to the classroom, I prayed that my soul wouldn't be able to partner up with the white haired delinquent. As I took more steps, I began to hear voices. I stopped near the slightly opened wooden door to hear and predict who it was. I heard the voices of Black Star, The infamous Thompson Twins, Death The Kid, Tsubaki and Soul. "So, they matched you up with the whore? That's tough," One of the twins said. I'm pretty sure it was the older one. "Yeah. She might be smart but I hope it doesn't ruin my coolness." At that point I began clutching my hand into a fist nearly making my gloved hands bleed. "Well, it doesn't matter now. At least my partners and I can create superior symmetry together," Kid said. "You and your Symmetry. You should be worrying about how I'm going to be the strongest out of all of you puny subjects. YAHOOOO!" The idiotic blue haired freak said. At this point I began hating everyone except the people I want to hold dear to me. I suddenly felt the door open and began overreacting in my mind thinking of what to do. I saw the younger twin and stared at her with annoyance. She just smiled and said out loud,"Hey sis, the whore arrived!" I seriously wanted to punch her face but put down that thought. If I got in trouble, my mom would never forgive me for using violence. Walking past the twin, I entered the room as everyone began to walk out saying disgusting comments on how slutty they think I am or from what they heard. Even Black Star. Before he left though, he stared at me for a second. I thought his eyes were filled with sorrow but I could care less. But Tsubaki just waved and smiled, which I kind of felt a bit happy that someone was being nice for once. When I noticed the older twin was still in the room with Soul, I began telling her on how she should leave and meet her partner. She ignored me and began kissing her boyfriend and telling him to not elope with me. I swear these comments about me being a whore is getting pretty annoying day by day. Soul responded with a smile full of his sharp teeth saying that he would want to but would rather break up with her first. Stupid girl, can't she see he's no good for her? When she finally left, I began to introduce myself to my future partner. "The name's Maka Albarn. I'm fourteen and have no desire for wasting time with a idiotic boy who just cares about being cool. I hope we can help each other to be strong." I say as I bow down as respect. "Cool. My name's Soul Evans Eater but you can call me Soul. I like being cool and decide on not wanting to spend the rest of my life with a whore." "Even though you're surrounded by them daily," I mumbled. I can tell he heard what I said when he laughed. I just stared with cold blank eyes while he just talked about how cool he assumed he was. After we walked to Stein-sensei's office, grabbed our information, and walked quietly to our apartment on Maple Street, he decided to talk to me some more. "Are you really a whore? You seem more emo than slutty." "..." "Answer me dammit. You have been ignoring my questions for an hour now and all I know is your name and rumors. I want to know you more since you are my partner." "..." "Okay fine then. Just don't go ruining my coolness." "Whatever. Look, I'm going to my previous home to pick up my things and come back you delinquent." "Don't call me that book whore. My name's Soul." "Then don't call me a book whore. My name is Maka." After two hours filled with bringing clothes and belongings to my room shared with Soul, I decided to take a nap since it was around five and begin to make dinner at 6 pm. I didn't expect to sleep all the way till 8 or eat Soul's strange but delicious beef curry, even though it was a bit burnt. I thought I would see him as I left my room to go drop the dishes in the sink, but I heard a weird noise in my room coming back. As I opened my room, I spotted Mr. Delinquent looking through my drawers talking to someone on the phone,"Look, I don't see any dirty toys in her clothes or see anything a slut would ear. All her underwear is just...Um.." He spotted me then and there. My eyes were filled with rage while I began walking towards him. He began to apologize while I grabbed my blank diary which was opened to the first page on my desk and hit him on the head. "MAKAAA CHOP!" " OOW! What the hell book whore? Couldn't you have just screamed like a regular girl would instead of hitting me? That's so not cool." "...A regular girl? So you're saying a regular girl wouldn't be FURIOUS against an idiot who's looking through her things to find out if she's a WHORE? Why can't anyone just talk to me for once instead of spreading rumors behind my back?" "Well then Miss Maka Albarn, let me ask you. Are you a Book Whore or not?" That was the first time Soul said my full name instead of using my stupid nickname. He also sounded weird when he said it. Not a bad weird but a weird in which my blood ran cold. "..." "So you are a book whore?" "...No. I don't plan on telling you who I am or what I used to be." "Fine then suit yourself." Soul left my room while talking the Black Star on the phone explaining why he wasn't responding. Soul was the first person to really ask me who I was or at least sound good enough to care. I really didn't plan on telling him or anyone. But who knows what fate will bring? Yes, I may have an outer character but the true me believes in fate and wants to find prince charming. But in this world, I don't think he even exist. Besides it's not like he's closer to me than I think, right? Well I'm about to sleep from this horrible yet weird day. Goodnight diary.

~Maka Albarn

08/X8/XX13

* * *

How did you like it guys? Really long I know but hey, it's the beginning. I just hope since school's around the corner, I can update regularly. I'm not sure how regularly but at least once a week. :) Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Fanfiction readers, Yeah I Know you guys might hate me for not updating quick enough. Hey, its not like I sit at home all day, stare at the computer and do nothing. But yes I know I have done wrong and deserve punishment :( Here's Chapter 2!**

**WARNING**:_ None of the cast from Soul Eater belongs to me sadly :( They belong to Atsushi Ōkubo._

_I'm just toying with their bodies. Seriously._

**Language**_- Curses here and there, few terms restricted for older teens and adults_

**Recap**: _Soul was the first person to really ask me who I was or at least sound good enough to care. I really didn't plan on telling him or anyone. But who knows what fate will bring? Yes, I may have an outer character but the true me believes in fate and wants to find prince charming. But in this world, I don't think he even exist. Besides it's not like he's closer to me than I think, right? Well I'm about to sleep from this horrible yet weird day. Goodnight diary._

* * *

**Chapter 2**_- Can I Trust You?_

_**Soul's POV**_

That whore. Look what she did to my cool hair. It's so damn uncool now. Why the hell did she hit me with a book? Well, I did look into her drawers and stuff without her permission and I like literally just met her. But still she messed up my coolness. But away from that, is she really a whore? I mean, she doesn't have any weird toys most people swore she had or even seems to not be a virgin. But why do you think I care? Well…Its the talk of the academy other than my coolness, my friend Black Star's fighting sprees and other boring stuff. I didn't even know why I didn't rethink this. Of course it wasn't my idea. It was that whore Liz. Yes she's a whore. Yes I'm using her but I really don't care. She's dumb enough to think I care about her. Most likely she doesn't care as much about me, right?

I lie down face flat on my Crimson Black bed filled with orange and black pillows. I finally finished getting my room set and decided to cook for myself but the book whore decided that she can eat whatever the hell she wants so I let her for now. All I want to do is sleep for the rest of the weekend but unfortunately sleep doesn't come. My cell, left on the table adjourning my bed, starts to ring. Most likely it's Liz calling. Instead of answering too soon, I stare at the clock. It's 10:17 and I'm still not asleep. I decide it's the best time to answer the damn phone before she starts screaming in my ear.

"SOUL DAMN-IT WHY WON'T YOU PICK UP? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? BLACK STAR INFORMED ME OF WHAT HAPPENED. DID YOU FIND ANY DILDOS OR VIBRATORS? TELL ME SHE'S REALLY A WHORE. MAYBE THERE ARE VIDEOS. OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH WHAT DI-" There she goes on with her rants and screams. Man, I wish I could just shut her up. Why did I go out with her in the first place? "Baaaaaaaaabe? You there? You're like not answering. Why aren't you answering? Are you cheating on me? DID YOU ELOPE WITH THE FREAKING SLUT?" "Liz, let me be clear. I am not going to elope with her. I love you and you only. Just shut up and meet me tomorrow before class near the rear gates," I really am used to lying to her to the point where I get confused if I am lying or not. "...Fine okay Soul. Better get ready for some smexy actions. Love you babe." "Yeah sure, whatever," I replied.

I gently placed my phone on the table and turned off the lamp in my room. I began to fall into and out of sleep thinking of whatever comes up. Mostly my thoughts were about my partner the book whore Maka Albarn. Maka Albarn, the girl who never talks, always reads, avoids people, and apparently hates me. What an idiot I am. Okay, I might seem as if I do this all the time but that isn't cool. Looking through a girl's privacy is like asking for a death sentence especially when you touch her bras and underwear. Not that I have experience. Girls let me touch it all the time when I'm in bed with them. The way I knew was the look on her face when she spotted me. She looked as if I heard a secret of hers and told the whole world. I wouldn't let anyone go through my secrets and tell the world so I should apologize or else I wouldn't feel cool for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong. I barely know her so there is no way I like her. I was just being an uncool ass. As I get out of my bed, I trip on the floor for its dark in my room. I walk out of my room, walk towards Maka's room and decide just to revise what I need to say.

"Maka Albarn, I'm sorry for looking through your personal stuff. Maka Albarn, I'm sorry for looking through your personal stuff. Maka Al-" I was cut by the cries coming out of Maka's room. What the hell is going on there? She sounds like she's crying. But what should I do? Damn, I'm in an uncool situation where I just met this girl I barely know, I looked through her personal things and she's crying in her room. Was it my fault? What should I do? A normal person would go in her room and comfort her but I don't think she would want to see my face again for a day or two so I slowly walk back to my room, close the door, fall on the floor (damn the darkness) and go to sleep on my sweet soft bed still feeling guilty.

**_Maka's POV_**

Writing in my diary somehow calmed my spirits after the whole scene with that stupid delinquent. I closed my diary and decide to read a few books. This really cool one called Six Months Later talks about a girl who has poor grades and all goes to sleep on one of her free periods and then wakes up six months later finding out that she has the best grades in her class, she is extremely popular, and has the boy of her dreams. However, she doesn't like it at all. I mean, I understand how she feels, but having everything great would have made me happy at least a tiny bit. After placing the finished book on my bookshelf, I climb into my velvet bed filled with black pillows in the shape of music notes. I'm not fond of music but I had a strong desire to buy these for my room before I moved. I checked my phone for the millionth time.

Whoa. It's 9:30. Mom used to tell me how I should at least sleep at latest 10 pm so I have 30 minutes to spare. I decided to check my email for a few minutes and play games until I have to go to sleep. As soon as I log in, I see nearly 100 new emails. Now the last time I checked it was around last week. Weird. Was it just ads or something? I tapped on my inbox and saw similar names to my classmates. My rude, annoying, good for nothing classmates. 'They never wrote to me before, why start now,' I wondered. I wanted to read them but something told me not to. Usually I would listen to those voices in my head but I felt like reading at least one. If they were blackmail or hateful messages, I'll just delete them all. I noticed that the latest one I received was from Black Star. 'That idiot, he never seems to stop associating himself with me.' The more he tries to insult me to my face just to look cool and then apologize to me when no one's around just makes me sick. So I skipped it.

The next email was a girl called Elizabeth Thompson. I'm pretty sure it's the delinquent's stupid girlfriend or weekly whore. Maybe I shouldn't read it. But what if it has something important.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Whatever, curiosity killed the cat, I'm not a slutty cat, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm a strong person. 100 hurtful emails aren't going to put me down. 'On to reading these emails I go.'

Dear Maka,

Go kill yourself for me can you? You are such a slut and whore that you most likely tried to go into my boyfriends pants. I know he's irresistible but back off bitch. This is why no one likes you. This is why the whole world turns your back on you. You're ugly and so not smart. You most likely cheated on tests and slept with the teachers to get the grades you have. You deserve to be treated like a slut because you just are. Better watch out the first day on school bitch 3

~Liz Thompson

Yo Slut,

Go to another school. Every time I see your face, I just want to hurl over and throw up my intestines. You're most likely a teen mom trying to hide your babies and continue to have sex. You don't have to lie either. I could have sworn that I saw vibraters in your locker. You even left one on and it kept making noise for like an hour during lunch. Starting to get freaky during lunch? Just don't come around me or my lunch will be on your face.

~Kim Diehl

Hey You!

Hey you! Yeah you! Stop messing around with my big sis's man ya hear me? Or I will kill ya you bitch. Go to hell. Your the worst creation ever made that even the ugliest man will never love you. I heard you love selling your body. You earn your lunch money from it and don't bother talking to other people. Most likely because you feel ashamed. I will get my giraffe on you if you keep being slutty. You would maybe go elope with it too, you whore. Go die okay?

~Patty Thompson

Smarticles,

You're so smart that I'd date you but you're such a slut that you would just use me for my virginity so that's why I am staying away from you for eternity. I used to look up to you even though I was a boy and you were a girl. I might have even fell in love but because of your sluttiness, your not my type. stay away from me and stop trying to inspire me by being smart. You're probably dumb anyways sleeping with whoever could give you extra points. You disgust me now. I don't even know how I looked up to you. And promise me something that you will never inspire anyone else because your a horrible inspiration and person in total.

~Ox Ford

I now wish that I regretted thinking that because after a few 20 or 30 emails, I couldn't take it. I began to cry my eyes out and just seep into my dark and cold corner to cry even more. I ignored the fact that the floor was really cold even though it's still summer. I didn't care at the moment if I caught a cold or if my eyes turned red and swelled up. I could have sworn that I heard footsteps. Maybe I was too loud and caught Soul's attention. But I didn't want to see him now. He invaded my privacy and I don't need him to know more about my life. Besides, I never knew that I inspired one of my classmates. Damn! Now everyone thinks I'm a slut and it's annoying me the hell out. I don't know what to do. I hate being weak but there's nothing I can do. Maybe I should pray like my mother would do but I would just cry even more. What did I do to deserve this?

After an hour of crying I got up and walked to the nearby bathroom. I turned on the light and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I stared at the ceiling just wondering of what I should do. I don't want this reputation on me anymore. Not that I really care but I don't want to be bullied and abused for crap I didn't nor will I ever do. I'm a virgin. I had a rough childhood but I never sold my body. I tried my best to keep myself in the right shape and not abuse myself in anyway. But why and how were these rumors started and why me? I never crossed someone's path and affected them in anyway to deserve this. 'Damn it I want to sleep. Why the hell did I come to the bathroom? Oh yeah, I needed to puke from reading all of these hate messages. My stomach has a mind of its own when something depressing happens.'

As I arrive back in my room, I lie down on my bed and lie awake. I see the sun rise and for some reason, it has a beautiful yet sad and painful touch to it. I begin getting ready for the worst day of my teenage life.

* * *

_**How did you guys like it? Long I know. I love writing. Tell me your thoughts I love to hear even if they are negative. But at least not too negative. Maybe they may give me ideas for future chapters :)**_

_**Sayonara mina~~**_


End file.
